


Symbol

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jedi, Search your feelings - you know it to be true, Sith, Still a little silly, The Force, This was supposed to be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: They always draw a perfect circle when they're cutting through something, dangit!





	Symbol

A little known indicator of force sensitivity is the ability to draw a perfect circle. This is usually demonstrated as a lightsaber technique for cutting through walls, but it holds true in other media.

Imagine a parent bringing their child to the Jedi temple. Mace Windu brings them to a sandpit outside, and frowns noncommittally at the figures they produce. Too elliptical - this one can’t be trained.

When the Empire took over, you had to hide that talent. Carry a compass, just in case. Practice your imprecision.

Jedi and Sith; dark and light. It has always been a perfect circle.


End file.
